


Miscommunication |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Coming in Someone, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exhibitionism, First time with a man, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Spit As Lube, Top Zayn, straight to gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Zayn es el vicio de Louis. Cuando finalmente tiene una oportunidad de tenerlo, no es lo que él pensaba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miscommunication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351297) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351297/chapters/12357428).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

Ahí estaba él. Caminando por el pasillo como si fuera dueño del lugar. Copete alto, barba de al menos tres días, jeans negros ajustados sobre sus esbeltas caderas y lo suficientemente bajos para ver una brizna de piel bronceada cuando levantó su brazo para un choque de palmas de un amigo.

 _Zayn Malik._ Dios entre los hombres. La perfección en forma humana. El único vicio de Louis.

Louis lo observó descaradamente mientras pasaba con su pequeño, leal grupo de amigos. Zayn debe haber sentido a alguien mirando un poco demasiado intensamente porque sus ojos cayeron en el flequillo esponjoso y las mejillas sonrojadas de Louis. Levantó una esquina de sus labios en una media sonrisa antes de unirse de vuelta a la aparentemente divertidísima conversación que sus amigos habían empezado. Louis no se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando hasta que Zayn estaba diez pies más allá en el pasillo y la campana temprana timbró fuerte, haciendo saltar a Louis. Reunió sus libros y se encaminó a su primera clase.

***

"Hey," susurró alguien detrás de Louis. "Hey, ¿Louis, cierto?"

Louis se dio la vuelta en su silla. "¿Disculpa?"

"¿Louis, cierto?"

"¿Sí?" Dijo, como si no estuviera seguro de que ese era el nombre que había tenido desde el día en que nació. Louis reconoció al tipo como uno de los amigos de Zayn. Nunca le había hablado antes de hoy y no estaba seguro de qué podría posiblemente querer el chico con él. Probablemente necesitaba copiar su tarea o algo.

"Genial. Así que, tengo una pregunta."

"Disculpe, Sr. Carson. ¿Tiene algo que compartir con la clase?"

La cabeza del chico se disparó hacia arriba y sonrió brillantemente. "No gracias, Sra. Mars." La profesora se mofó y se giró de vuelta al proyector. El chico se inclinó más cerca sobre su escritorio hacia Louis. "De cualquier manera. Tengo una pregunta."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Eres gay?"

La boca de Louis se aflojó. Nunca le habían preguntado directamente antes. Sabía que todo el mundo que se tomara dos minutos para conocerlo podía decir que él era un twink, pero nadie había sentido la necesidad de oír a Louis decirlo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo preguntándomelo."

Louis le dio una mirada escéptica de arriba a abajo al chico y asintió. Él sonrió y asintió en respuesta, sentándose de vuelta en su silla. Louis se giró lentamente de vuelta a la lección de la profesora.

El día más raro hasta ahora.

***

"¿Por qué le importa?" Preguntó Niall desde el otro lado de la mesa en el almuerzo.

"No lo sé. Con suerte, no es para que pueda iniciar algo. Todo el mundo ha sido genial sobre mí siendo gay. No quiero empezar a recibir odio en mi último año, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, pero como que todo el mundo sabe. Siento que si quisieran problema ya lo habrían causado para esta momento."

Louis mordió su labio en consideración. "Sí, supongo. Entonces no sé qué quería."

"Supongo que lo veremos," dijo Niall, y asintió su cabeza hacia algo sobre el hombro de Louis.

Louis se dio la vuelta para ver a Zayn y el chico que le habló más temprano caminando hacia él y Niall. Zayn sonrió rápidamente hacia Niall y luego se sentó junto a Louis, una pierna a cada lado de la banca, así estaba de frente a Louis, e inclinó su barbilla hacia él como saludo. Louis tragó alrededor del gigante terrón de _por favor fóllame_ que acababa de aparecer en su garganta.

"Louis," Zayn ronroneó su nombre como si fuera agua en un día caliente.

"Hey, Zayn," dijo Louis de manera estrangulada. _¡Jodidamente cálmate, Tommo!_

"¿Cómo estás?"

 _Estaría mejor si me follaras._ "Bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?"

Zayn sonrió como si algo acerca de eso fuera gracioso para él y dijo, "Mejor."

Niall se burló ante la casi línea y el amigo que se había sentado junto a él lo golpeó en el hombro. Niall se encogió de hombros y Louis miró de vuelta a los ojos oscuros de Zayn, centelleando con secretos que Louis amaría descubrir.

"Entonces Louis, estoy teniendo una fiesta esta noche. ¿Me gustaría que vinieras?" _Me gustaría que vinieras_. Louis abrió la boca, la cerró de nuevo, miró hacia Niall, la abrió de nuevo. "Niall, tú también eres bienvenido a ir. De hecho tengo una pista de que habrá alguien allí esta noche que está muriendo por conocerte."

Ahora era el turno de Niall de estar aturdido. "¿Qué? ¿Quién?"

"Ven; lleva a Louis," dio un vistazo de vuelta a Louis para que Louis no sintiera como que estaba hablando de él como si no estuviera ahí, "y lo averiguarás."

"Iré," respondió Louis.

El rostro de Zayn se rompió automáticamente en una amplia, brillante sonrisa donde sus ojos se hicieron más pequeños y sus mejillas se arrugaron. "Bien. Te veré esta noche."

El amigo palmeó a Niall en el hombro y siguió a Zayn mientras caminaba -o se pavoneaba como un jodido modelo- lejos.

"Así que estamos yendo a una fiesta Malik. Esta noche. Asombroso. No tengo nada que usar."

Louis ni siquiera pudo comprender sobre qué estaba gimoteando Niall porque Zayn Malik estaba justo junto a él. Probablemente está respirando el mismo aire que él acaba de exhalar, probablemente huele como él ahora. ¡Está yendo a una fiesta Malik!

***

"¿Estás seguro de que me veo bien?" Louis estaba entrando en pánico justo fuera de la puerta principal de la fiesta de dos pisos de Zayn.

"Luces genial. Ahora deja de gimotear y dime que también luzco genial."

Louis rodó los ojos, pero dijo, "Luces genial, Niall," en una voz monótona.

Niall no estaba ofendido. Sólo alisó su camisa y dijo, "Lo sé." Louis levantó una mano para tocar, pero Niall lo detuvo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Tocando?"

Niall se rió pero luego vio el rostro confundido de Louis y se contuvo. "Oh no, compañero. No tocas en una fiesta. No te oirían de todos modos."

Louis consideró eso. Podía oír el bajo de la música a través de la puerta así que asumió que Niall estaba en lo cierto; en cambio, dejó caer su mano a la perilla y abrió la puerta. La música fluyó sobre ellos junto con el olor de cerveza, hierba, y sexo. Niall sonrió y sacudió las cejas.

"Vamos, entonces."

Louis tarareó y siguió a Niall dentro de la espesa multitud que tomaba la entrada. Niall siguió caminando más allá de ellos hacia la cocina. Tomó dos vasos del mostrador y le entregó uno a Louis. Louis bajó la mirada a él y vio el líquido dorado chapoteando en el plástico, Louis odiaba la cerveza -sabía cómo pis- pero le dio un sorbo de todas maneras.

Niall tomó la muñeca de Louis y lo guió al área abierta que debe haber sido la sala de estar antes de que la fiesta empezara. Sin embargo, ahora tenía dos pilas de altavoces a cada lado de una cabina de DJ. Una cabina de DJ que tenía a nadie más que el mismo Zayn Malik en los tornamesas. Junto a él estaba un entusiasta, sonriente chico con una mano en el aire y la otra sosteniendo un segundo par de audífonos en su oreja. Los dos estaban jugando con la canción, mezclando ritmos, y en general sólo pasando un buen rato. Louis estaba sonriendo sólo mirando a Zayn sonreír.

"Maldición," dijo Niall sobre la música. Louis volteó a mirar para ver a Niall prácticamente babeando sobre su vaso. Nunca había babeado sobre Zayn, aunque admitió una vez que tenía rasgos inhumanamente atractivos un par de años atrás mientras estaban despiertos tarde y viendo alguna película de mierda hecha-para-TV. Así que debía estar babeando sobre su amigo entusiasta entonces. "¿Quién es ese?"

Louis se encogió de hombros, incluso aunque Niall no lo estaba mirando, y volvió su atención de vuelta a donde Zayn estaba incitando a la multitud a bailar más fuerte. Lo atrapó cuando Zayn finalmente lo notó. La amplia sonrisa de Zayn cayó a una sonrisa fácil y guiñó a Louis.

Louis casi se desmaya. Honesto ante Dios, casi cayó al suelo justo allí. _Santo Jesucristo, ¡Zayn Malik acaba de guiñarme!_

Niall tiró a Louis hacia él y bailó con él por el resto de la canción. Louis se dejó ser jalado y balanceado contra Niall, pero no pudo dejar de mirar a Zayn. Sus manos, rápidas en los botones y los interruptores. Sus cejas, frunciendo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar los bajos. Pero su mirada siempre aterrizaba de vuelta en Louis. Fue de interesada, a fastidiada, a frustrada. Para el final de la canción, Zayn estaba mirando a Louis como si estuviera enojado en serio con él.

Bajó, en medio de aplausos, con el amigo desconocido siguiéndolo detrás y apretado a través de la multitud hasta Louis y Niall. Le dio a Louis una mirada de pies a cabeza e hizo una cara de aprobación casual. Pero entonces sus rasgos volvieron al enojo cuando se giró hacia Niall.

"Niall. Este es Liam. Es un jugador de rugby y un fanático de los rubios."

Los ojos de Niall se ampliaron mientras Zayn terminaba y los volteó en Liam. Liam estaba sonriendo amablemente a Niall, ojos centelleando con malicia. "Hola." Estiró una mano y Niall la sacudió. "Un gusto conocerte. Zayn ha estado diciéndome todo el día sobre este lindo rubio que tengo que conocer." Pasó las puntas de sus dedos sobre el cabello de Niall y dijo, "Ahora veo que definitivamente tenía razón."

Niall sólo rió y dijo, "Recuérdame agradecerte, Zayn," sin quitar los ojos de Liam. Liam tomó su mano y los guió a algún lado no allí, Louis no podía estar seguro dónde porque Zayn todavía estaba mirándolo y él no podía retirar la mirada.

"Hey," croó.

El rostro de Zayn se suavizó y volvió a una pequeña sonrisa. "Me alegra que vinieras."

"Eres realmente bueno," dijo Louis, y asintió hacia la cabina.

"Gracias. Sólo un poco de diversión. Luces realmente bien," alagó Zayn.

Louis se sonrojó y no pudo pensar en una sola cosa que decir excepto, "Tan caliente."

La sonrisa de Zayn se rompió de nuevo y pasó su lengua sobre su labio inferior. "¿Puedo llevarte escaleras arriba?"

_¿Qué? ¡Qué! No estaba mentalmente preparado para esto. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué tal su me desmayo? Qué si literalmente me desmayó antes de que Zayn llegue a follarme. ¡Una pequeña advertencia habría sido lindo, Malik!_

"Seguro," Louis apenas susurró.

Zayn tomó el vaso de Louis y lo dejó en la mesa antes de poner una mano en la espalda baja de Louis y guiarlo hacia las escaleras y arriba a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y se sentó en el borde de su cama. "Ven aquí." Louis caminó hacia allí y se sentó junto a Zayn. "Eres realmente lindo."

 _¿Realmente lindo? ¿Es esto la vida real?_ "Gracias."

"¿Puedo besarte?"

 _Bueno, ¡eso diría yo!_ "Seguro."

"Seguro. Estás tan seguro esta noche," dijo Zayn con una risa entre dientes.

 _No estoy seguro. No estoy seguro de si estoy respirando justo ahora._ "Sí."

Zayn se rió una vez más antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y presionar sus labios a los de Louis. Louis instantáneamente se derritió hacia Zayn y Zayn trajo una mano alrededor a la espalda baja de Louis y tiró de él más cerca. Louis suspiró en la boca de Zayn y abrió para que él empujara su lengua dentro. Zayn tomó la invitación y pasó su lengua sobre los dientes de Louis.

Zayn dejó que su mano se arrastrara hacia abajo del brazo de Louis hacia su muslo, donde apretó los fuertes músculos entre sus dedos. Louis empujó su pierna en la palma de Zayn y Zayn levantó la pierna de Louis sobre la suya, así que estaba casi sentado en su regazo. Siguió empujando más fuerte en la boca de Louis hasta que Louis tuvo que separarse por aire.

"Te deseo," respiró Louis.

"¿Sí?" Zayn estaba igual de falto de aliento.

"Sí."

"Ponte de rodillas," ordenó Zayn tan bajo que Louis casi no lo oye. Pero lo oyó, y se deslizó fuera de la cama a sus rodillas frente a Zayn. Zayn desabotonó, luego deshizo el cierre de sus jeans y los deslizó hasta sus rodillas. Louis vio la línea dura de Zayn en sus calzoncillos. Succionó su labio inferior dentro de su boca con la necesidad de tomar a Zayn en su boca justo en ese momento. Zayn deslizó sus calzoncillos hacia abajo para unirse a sus pantalones y Louis observó su polla surgir y golpear el aire. Louis gimió calladamente ante la vista mientras Zayn puso una mano en el cabello de Louis y arañaba en su cuero cabelludo.

"¿Me deseas?"

Louis asintió lentamente. Zayn se movió hacia adelante para estar en el borde de la cama y Louis se arrodilló más cerca para que su rostro estuviera sólo a pulgadas de la punta enrojecida de Zayn. Zayn no lo empujó hacia abajo o tiró de su cabello. Sólo se sentó y observó a Louis tragar con sed y lamer sus labios una y otra vez. Louis levantó la mirada a Zayn vio el conflicto en el rostro de Zayn. Se preguntó qué estaba pensando justo ahora.

Sin embargo, Louis no tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse, porque Zayn estableció sus rasgos y dijo, "Si me deseas, tómame."

El cuerpo de Louis se arqueó hacia adelante en necesidad y bajó su boca alrededor de Zayn. Los dedos de Zayn sí se apretaron entonces, pero no movió a Louis hacia abajo. Louis boqueó en la cabeza hasta que saboreó gotas del pre-semen de Zayn en su lengua. Las tragó y movió si cabeza más allá para tomar más dentro.

Ahuecó sus mejillas y balanceó la cabeza lentamente arriba y abajo hasta que Zayn empezó a rodar sus caderas hacia arriba en la boca de Louis. Louis succionó fuerte y presionó su lengua contra la parte de abajo de la polla goteante de Zayn. Zayn se sentó derecho como una rama y su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando disparó dentro de la boca de Louis. Louis mantuvo su boca alrededor de Zayn hasta que Zayn tiró de su cabello para retirarlo.

"Jesús, Louis. Jodidamente ansioso."

"Te deseo." La voz de Louis estaba ronca y Zayn gruñó ante el sonido.

"Me tuviste. Levántate." La voz de Zayn era dura. Louis parpadeó ante el cambio repentino.

"¿Qu-"

"Por amor a dios, Louis. Levántate." Zayn subió sus pantalones y se movió alrededor de Louis para levantarse. "No seas una zorra."

"Zayn-"

"Deberías irte-No, yo debería irme. Me voy," divagó Zayn. Pasó una mano por el cabello de Louis y salió por la puerta. Louis todavía estaba en sus rodillas, su polla dura en sus calzoncillos ajustados, cuando la puerta se cerró de un golpe.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis estaba desplomado contra la pared en el pasillo. Había tenido tal vez tres o cuatro vasos más desde que Zayn se alejó y lo dejó duro y solo. Había medio perdido la noción de que hora era después de casi una hora de buscar a Niall. Sabía que Niall no sólo lo dejaría aquí, pero incluso había entrado en dos situaciones inapropiadas mientras escrutando en la amplia casa por él y nada. Así que ahora estaba sentado, sentado y bebiendo, sentado y bebiendo y sintiendo lástima por sí mismo.

Nunca había dado una mamada antes, excepto a Niall lo que no cuenta, y pensó que lo había hecho bien. Pero no era lo suficientemente bueno para Zayn, quien probablemente tenía gente haciendo fila para chupar su polla. _Idiota. Idiota recibiendo mamadas._ Louis estaba a punto de levantarse y hacer otra ronda de buscar a Niall, pero parecía no poder hacer sus piernas moverse. _No seas un imbécil. ¡Haz lo que digo!_ Trató de mirar por el pasillo por alguien, pero su cabeza empezó a girar y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no vomitar todo sobre sus pantalones nuevos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo sus ojos estuvieron cerrados antes de que sintiera un agarre fuerte en su hombro. Luego alguien estaba sacudiéndolo. _¡Detente o voy a vomitar, idiota!_ Siguieron sacudiéndolo hasta que sus ojos parpadearon abiertos cuando oyó el familiar acento Irlandés. "¡Louis! ¡Louis, por favor no estés muerto!"

Louis gruñó y alejó la mano en su hombro con un golpe. "No muerto."

"Oh gracias al carajo. Jesucristo, Louis. Dale un ataque cardíaco a una amigo, claro, ¿por qué no?"

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Niall sacudió la cabeza simpáticamente. "Estás en el suelo en la casa de Zayn. Pero la fiesta terminó hace como una hora y no podía encontrarte." Louis asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque se sentía como si su cerebro estuviera traqueteando alrededor en su cabeza. "¿Cuánto bebiste?"

"Sólo un-" Se detuvo cuando su lengua se enredó. "Un par de cervezas, creo."

Niall levantó su bebida y la olfateó antes de alejarla con una mirada desagradable en su rostro. "Hombre, no estoy seguro de cuándo eso dejó de ser cerveza," tomó un sorbo, "pero esa mierda es fuerte," tosió.

Louis quería sólo cerrar los ojos de nuevo, y dormir tal vez. Pero entonces oyó otra voz por el pasillo. "¡Santa mierda! ¿Está bien?"

La voz de Zayn. La voz coro-de-ángeles de Zayn. Louis sonrió con los ojos todavía cerrados. "Oh, Zayn. Por supuesto que estoy bien. ¡Tu semen sabe genial, por cierto!" arrastró.

Louis oyó el pequeño jadeo de Niall y luego la tos incómoda de Zayn. "Creo que deberías llevarlo a casa."

"Lo siento, ¿qué sobre el um... de Zayn... lo que sea?" Tartamudeó Niall.

"Sabe tan bien. Creo que come un montón de fruta," repitió Louis perezosamente.

"De acuerdo. Hora de irse. En serio, fuera de mi casa." Zayn vino y levantó a Louis de bajo sus brazos. Le dio a Louis una rápida mirada de arriba a abajo para evaluar su verdadero estado, luego se inclinó hacia adelante e inclinó la cabeza de Louis hacia arriba para que prestara atención. "¿Vas a estar bien?"

Louis se rió ásperamente. "¿Qué te importa?" Louis apenas podía sacar las palabras, pero tenía tantas más en su cabeza. _¡Fuiste tú el que me dejó solo! ¡No, no estoy jodidamente bien! Me duele la cabeza, me duele el corazón, y tuve que masturbarme en tu baño porque, oh sí, ¡ME DEJASTE! Por cierto, espero que disfrutes la bonita y pequeña mancha que dejé para ti en tu toalla._

"Sólo estaba... preguntando."

Louis lo empujó con más fuerza de la que pensó que tenía. "Bueno, no lo hagas. Estoy bien." Louis se tambaleó hacia Niall y cayó en su pecho. "¿Podemos irnos a casa?"

Niall acarició el cabello sudoroso de Louis. "Por supuesto, amor. ¿Quieres que me quede?"

"Sí, por favor," habló Louis en su camisa. Louis oyó el sonido de disgusto tras él de Zayn, pero lo ignoró y dejó que Niall lo guiara fuera a su auto. Niall abrió la puerta del pasajero para él y lo sentó cuidadosamente antes de entrar y encender el aire. Louis no dijo nada más, y podía ver tantas preguntas en la punta de la lengua de Niall, pero no estaba de ánimo. Sólo quería quitarse su ropa sudorosa y caer en la cama para un abrazo con su mejor amigo.

Por suerte eso fue lo que pasó. Niall no lo regañó por su estado de embriaguez, o por darle a un casi perfectamente extraño - _¡perfectamente extraño de sus sueños!_ \- una mamada en una fiesta. Ayudó a Louis a desvestirse y lo arropó antes de cambiarse a un par de shorts de Louis y acurrucarse tras él.

_Zayn puede chuparla... bueno, no, aparentemente no puede... o tal vez se niega a hacerlo. Pero puede ir y joderse a sí mismo. Sí. Que se joda Zayn Malik y si cabello perfecto, y su hermosa mandíbula, y esa adorable manera en que sus ojos se ponen todos arrugados cuando se ríe... ¡CÁLLATE! Zayn puede ir y joderse._

Louis definitivamente no se quedó dormido pensando sobre Zayn Malik jodiéndose a sí mismo...

***

El Lunes siguiente fue incómodo como el infierno. Louis había despertado el Domingo en la mañana con una resaca para competir con todas las otras y el pesado cuerpo de Niall sobre el suyo. Había empujado a Niall, se había duchado, y ocupado todo su día con tarea que había abandonado todo el fin de semana. Niall igual no preguntó, y Louis igual no dijo. Se quedó muy ocupado, y sólo pensó sobre Zayn cuando respiró.

Ahora, estaba en su casillero con Niall, tratando de convencerlo de que Derby nunca iba a lograrlo a la Premiere League, cuando Zayn y su pandilla pasaron caminando. Todos estaban riendo como de costumbre. Aparentemente la vida en grupo era graciosa como el infierno. Todos excepto Zayn, cuya boca estaba quieta en una línea delgada y sus ojos estaban en el suelo. Todos dejaron de reír por un momento cuando pasaron a Louis, pero luego rompieron en risa más fuerte y siguieron caminando. Todos estaban codeando a Zayn juguetonamente y lanzando vistazos sobre sus hombros a Louis.

"¿Qué carajo?" Preguntó Niall una vez que todos se habían ido. Louis sólo se encogió de hombros, pero podía decir que, fuera lo que fuese, era malas noticias.

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando al día siguiente estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre con Niall, y podía sentir los ojos de todo el mundo sobre él. Algunos estaban riendo, o más bien burlándose, pero la mayoría estaban solo susurrando. No pudo soportarlo más y se giró para ver el daño real. Todo el mundo se giró de vuelta a sus mesas instantáneamente e intentaron pretender como si no acabaran de estar siendo odiosos. Los ojos de Zayn trazaron sobre las mesas hasta la de Zayn. Sus amigos tenían las sonrisas más grandes en sus rostros. Zayn sólo estaba mirando fijamente a Louis, sus ojos intensos, pero fríos.

Entonces Louis vio algo que juró que no podía ser real. El amigo que preguntó si Louis era gay buscó en su bolsillo, sacó un par de billetes, y los puso en la mano de Zayn con una risa. Louis tragó duro y sintió la punzada aguda de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Zayn sólo siguió mirándolo, como si pudiera hacer desaparecer a Louis si se concentraba lo suficientemente fuerte. Louis se giró de vuelta a su mesa antes de que alguna de las lágrimas pudiera caer.

Niall miró entre Louis y Zayn varias veces antes de levantarse de la mesa. _¿A dónde vas? ¡No me dejes, idiota!_ Louis observó mientras Niall hacía lentamente el camino a través de la cafetería hasta la mesa de Zayn. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio. El volumen de ello lastimaba los oídos de Louis. Observó cómo Niall osciló sobre Zayn. Observó cómo Zayn levantaba la mirada a Niall. Observó cómo el brazo de Niall iba hacia atrás. Y observó cómo su puño golpeó a Zayn en el rostro.

Louis, y todo el mundo en la habitación, jadeó. Zayn cayó de su silla al suelo con un ruido sordo. Frotó su rostro, pero no se movió para levantarse. Niall empujó cierto dedo en su rostro y se alejó, volviendo calmadamente a sentarse en su mesa. Louis no podía quitar los ojos de Zayn. Todavía estaba sentado en el suelo con sus ojos clavados en los de Louis. Sólo cuando Zayn cerró los ojos en resignación Louis se giró. Niall tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero cayó cuando vio que Louis estaba llorando en serio ahora.

Agarró todas sus cosas y tiró de Louis para que se levantara. Louis lo siguió sin decir nada hasta que llegaron al baño al fondo del pasillo justo cuando la campana timbraba para clase. "No tienes que decirme nada. Pero necesito saber que vas a estar bien cuando me vaya a clase," habló Niall. El ruido era como focos a los oídos de Louis, impactante y repentino. "Louis, por favor contéstame."

"Estoy bien," croó. "En serio. Sólo necesito un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? Ve." Niall asintió y tomó su mochila. Le dio a Louis una última mirada de preocupación antes de irse. Louis se desplomó hacia atrás contra la pared y suspiró a través de las lágrimas. "Estoy bien," dijo para sí mismo. Y podría haberlo estado. Probablemente podría haber lidiado con el resto de este jodidamente terrible día... si el mundo no lo odiara.

La puerta se abrió, y tuvo a Louis limpiando su rostro de prisa, pero sus manos se congelaron cuando vio que el mundo no sólo lo odiaba, pero quería que sufriera enormemente.

"Hey," saludó Zayn vacilante.

"¿En serio?" La voz de Louis era acuosa, pero siguió hablando. "¿Qué diablos quieres, Zayn?"

Zayn frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y movió sus ojos al suelo. "Soy un imbécil."

"Oh, ¿en serio? Wow, ¿qué más aprendiste hoy en la escuela?"

Zayn bufó una risa seca, pero no levantó la vista. "No sé por qué lo hice."

Louis dobló los brazos sobre su pecho. "Honestamente, ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué hiciste. Todo lo que sé es que la gente está hablando sobre mí, riéndose de mí. Y tú estás aquí tomando dinero bajo la mesa como un narcotraficante. Por qué no me dices qué hiciste antes de decidir por qué lo hiciste."

Era como si los ojos de Zayn estuvieran permanentemente pegados a la baldosa sucia cuando empezó. "No soy gay. No me gusta-" Pasó una mano por su copete y suspiró. "Nunca he hecho eso," gesticuló hacia Louis en general, "con un chico antes."

"Así que, ¿soy un experimento? Sabías que yo era gay y que me gustabas y me usaste."

Entonces, Zayn levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, como si toda la fuerza se hubiera drenado fuera de ellos con las palabras de Louis. "Sí. Quiero decir, no. Todavía no soy gay. Eso no es porqué lo hice."

"¿Entonces por qué?"

La boca de Zayn se abrió, pero la cerró de nuevo y pasó sus dedos sobre su nuca. Suspiró de nuevo y dijo, "Fue una apuesta."

Louis había tenido sus sospechas. Él vio el dinero. Pero oírlo era algo más. "Una apuesta," respiró Louis.

"Sí," Zayn pasó su mano sobre su cabello otra vez. Louis quería decirle que se detuviera, que iba a arruinar su hermoso estilo, pero no lo hizo. "Mis amigos, ellos apostaron que no recibiría una mamada de un chico porque yo no era gay." Dejó caer su mano. "Luego doblaron la apuesta a que no podía conseguir que fueras tú el que lo hiciera."

Louis dejó que se asentara. _Una apuesta. Una apuesta. Unaapuestaunaapuestaunaapuestaunaapuestaunaapuesta._ Por alguna razón la palabra apuesta sólo no tenía sentido en su cabeza. Estuvieron callados mientras Louis dejaba a su cerebro correr y correr y correr. Finalmente respiró una larga respiración y dijo, "¿Al menos lo disfrutaste?"

Zayn se estremeció ante el veneno en la voz de Louis. Dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza y susurró, "Sí. Y no sé qué hacer sobre eso."

Louis se mofó. "Perdón si no me siento como ayudarte a descifrarlo." Alcanzó por su mochila y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Zayn estiró un brazo para bloquearlo. "Déjame-" Tosió, pero acomodó su mandíbula y continuó. "Déjame compensártelo."

"¿Qué?"

Zayn acercó suavemente a Louis por la cintura. "Déjame compensarte por dejarte la otra noche." La mano de Zayn se arrastró hacia abajo de su cadera al frente de sus jeans. Louis succionó una respiración, pero no se movió. "Necesito-Necesito compensarte." Presionó la palma de su mano en la entrepierna de Louis.

"No," ahogó Louis, pero Zayn acunó sus dedos alrededor de la semi-dureza de la longitud de Louis y masajeó pequeños patrones en el material. Louis dejó caer su mochila al suelo de nuevo.

"Por favor," la voz de Zayn era pequeña y necesitada. "No sé qué hacer, pero quiero-"

Louis empujó en la mano de Zayn y demandó, "Dilo, Zayn. Si vas a hacerlo, entonces vas a decirlo."

"Quiero sentirte." Todo salió en un apuro, pero Louis escuchó cada palabra como si Zayn estuviera gritándole.

Louis alcanzó hacia abajo y guió la mano de Zayn a su cinturilla. Los dedos de Zayn se deslizaron dentro y frotaron sobre sus delgados calzoncillos. Un sonido suave escapó de la boca de Louis y los dedos de Zayn empujaron más allá. Louis levantó la mirada para atrapar a Zayn mirándolo con algo como asombro en su rostro. Louis desabotonó sus pantalones y abrió la cremallera para que Zayn pudiera alcanzar más allá, una oportunidad que Zayn tomó. Curvó su mano alrededor de la dureza de Louis y dejó sus ojos caer cerrados.

"Eres más grueso que yo," comentó Zayn calladamente mientas sus pestañas aleteaban contra sus mejillas.

"Tú eres más largo," contrarrestó Louis.

Zayn tarareó y siguió moviendo su mano sobre Louis. "¿Puedo?" Sus dedos vacilaron en el borde de los calzoncillos de Louis. Louis asintió y Zayn metió su mano bajo ellos y sintió a Louis de verdad. Tarareó otra vez, y Louis podría haber jurado que su rostro lucía... contento. Como su no tuviera su mano en la polla de alguien más por primera vez.

"¿Estás bien?"

Zayn se rió entre dientes. "No puedo creer que me estás preguntando eso. Justo ahora. Y después de lo que hice."

"Soy un santo, Zayn. No lo tomes personalmente."

"No lo haré," dijo seriamente. Zayn tomó un agarre más firme en Louis y empezó a mover su mano lentamente en sus calzoncillos.

"Mierda," respiró Louis.

Zayn le sonrió y movió su mano más rápido, añadiendo un giro de su muñeca. "No se supone que esto sea raro, pero eres algo como hermoso."

Louis quería golpearlo. Porque no tenía derecho. Pero entonces Zayn presionó su pulgar en la hendidura de Louis y la cabeza de Louis cayó en el pecho de Zayn con un gemido. "Cállate," jadeó Louis entre respiraciones. "No puedes decir mierda como esa."

"¿Por qué no? ¿No me crees?"

La mano de Louis subió para agarrar el bícep de Zayn mientras la mano de Zayn se apretaba alrededor suyo. "No. No lo hago." Zayn extendió sus dedos para frotar en las bolas de Louis y Louis embistió en su mano y gimió. Tomo un par de respiraciones estabilizadoras y dijo, "Pero eso no por lo que no puedes decir eso."

"¿Entonces por qué no?"

"Porque no mereces hacerlo. No me mereces."

La mano de Zayn dobló su ritmo y tuvo el estómago de Louis apretándose en minutos. "Sé que no lo hago. Supongo que es una cosa buena que no soy gay." Louis rió y el agarre de Zayn se apretó de nuevo, haciendo a Louis gemir y disparar en la mano de Zayn y su propia ropa interior. Zayn se estremeció cuando sintió el semen de Louis en su piel, pero siguió moviendo su mano hasta que la respiración de Louis volvió a un ritmo aceptable y gimoteó.

Zayn sacó su mano y fue al lavabo para enjuagarlo. Louis se metió a sí mismo de vuelta propiamente en sus calzoncillos y arregló sus jeans. Zayn estaba de vuelta frente a él con manos limpias y una mirada triste en su rostro. "Realmente lo siento por lo que hice."

"Muy tarde ahora."

Zayn asintió, aceptándolo, y recogió la mochila de Louis por él. "También lo siento por tus calzoncillos."

"Sí, ahora tengo que terminar el día en estos. Gracias por eso." Louis tomó su mochila y caminó alrededor de Zayn y en el pasillo ahora vacío. Ahora que Louis pensaba sobre ello, está sorprendido que nadie había caminado dentro a ellos. _Bueno mundo, gracias por eso al menos._ Pero ahora tenía que descubrir cómo evitar a Zayn por, oh digamos, el resto de para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn había estado llamando aleatoriamente. No lo suficiente como para molestar a Louis, sólo confundirlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo Zayn tenía su número. La primera vez que llamó, y Louis respondió el número desconocido, Zayn respondió su _Hola_ con un _Te jodidamente necesito._ Después del leve ataque cardíaco de Louis y luego confusión, había preguntado _¿Quién diablos es?_ , a lo que Zayn respondió _Perdón por lo que hice. No puedo dejar de pensar sobre tu polla._

Esa noche, Zayn hizo a Louis correrse a través del teléfono. Desde entonces había estado llamando cada varios días, a horas aleatorias de la noche, para masturbarse con Louis. Louis ha intentado preguntar qué están haciendo, o por qué Zayn estaba de repente atraído a Louis, pero cada vez Zayn sólo lo insultó y colgó.

La escuela, en la otra mano, era completo silencio. Si Zayn fuera una temperatura, se estaría congelando. Dándole a Louis el hombro frío cuando intentó hablarle. Una vez incluso envió a uno de sus amigos más grandes para amenazar a Louis de mantenerse alejado.

Louis estaba harto. Y era Miércoles. _¿A quién carajos le gustan los miércoles?_ Peor que los Lunes en el libro de Louis. Zayn estaba un par de yardas más allá en el pasillo con sus amigos, conversando como si no fuera la perdición de la existencia de Louis, la razón por la que Louis se quedaba despierto hasta tarde bien llorando o masturbándose cada noche.

Niall vino corriendo hacia Louis con una sonrisa dividiendo su rostro. Tras él seguía el amigo, Liam, de la ( _completamente olvidada_ ) fiesta de Zayn. Estaba sonriendo igual de amplio, pero de alguna manera era menos inocente que la de Niall.

"¿Ni? ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" Demandó Louis.

Niall se inclinó hacia atrás en el pecho de Liam y tomó su mano. "Um, Lou. Recuerdas a Liam, uh, de esa..." Niall apuntó su dedo sin rumbo a través del aire.

"¿Esa fiesta donde me embriagué sin saberlo y luego fui pateado fuera de la casa de Zayn?"

Niall agachó la cabeza. "Sí, esa." Liam puso una mano en su cintura y apretó suavemente. Niall tarareó y continuó. "Hemos estado como saliendo desde entonces."

"¿Disculpa?" Las cejas de Louis se levantaron y lo que quedaba de la confianza de Niall desapareció.

Liam se estiró alrededor de Niall y sonrió. "Un gusto conocerte oficialmente. Niall te quiere bastante, yo diría."

Louis no tomó su mano, ni siquiera la miró. "Gracioso. Yo no he oído nada sobre ti."

Liam no estaba intimidado. "Lo sé. Él estaba," Liam le dio un vistazo a Niall, "asustado de cómo reaccionarías. Ya que soy amigo de Zayn."

"¿Hablando de mí?" Zayn caminó pasando a Louis y hasta Liam. Liam soltó a Niall y abrazó a Zayn. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, compañero?"

"Dejando al novio," dijo casualmente y besó la sien de Niall. Niall prácticamente aulló ante el afecto.

"¿Este?" Zayn asintió hacia Niall. "No pensé que una presentación valiera tanto."

"Tengo que agradecerte por eso, Zaynie."

"¿Zaynie?" Se burló Louis.

"Cállate," lanzó Zayn hacia él sin siquiera mirarlo. Volvió su atención a Liam. "Espero que sea mejor que sus amigos."

"Hey," advirtió Niall.

"Zayn, vamos," intentó Liam.

Zayn rodó los ojos. "¿Qué? Sólo digo, él es la compañía que mantiene, y si escoge a este," señaló con el pulgar hacia Louis, todavía no mirando hacia él, "no puede ser mucho."

"Zayn," dijo Liam, más firmemente ahora. "Es mi novio de quien estás hablando. Y su mejor amigo."

"Sólo está inseguro acerca del hecho de que parece no poder levantarlo sin mí," escupió Louis.

Zayn finalmente se giró hacia Louis, su mirada dura. "¡Cállate, twink!"

Louis sólo se rió. "¿Así que ahora estás atraído a los twinks? Pensé que eran mis hermosos ojos lo que te excitaba. O tal vez era imaginar mis pequeños dedos alrededor de tu polla lo que lo hacía, no puedo recordar."

Zayn estaba humeando ahora. "No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando," se enfureció y empezó a alejarse.

Louis agarró su muñeca y lo giró de vuelta antes de agarrar a Zayn por la parte de atrás del cuello y tirar de él en un caliente beso. Zayn se resistió por un segundo, pero luego se relajó, y luego empujó en ello. Empujó a Louis hacia atrás contra los casilleros, acunando la parte de atrás de su cabeza para que no se golpeara.

Louis gruñó y abrió su boca a Zayn, quién empujó su lengua más allá de los labios de Louis y contra su lengua. Zayn se dejó besar a Louis más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Sólo se sentía tan suave, tan bueno, contra su boca, su cuerpo. Tan pronto como el cerebro de Zayn se puso al día con su cuerpo, golpeó un puño contra el casillero de metal junto a la cabeza de Louis y se separó a sí mismo del sonrojado, hermoso chico.

"No puedo-"

Louis agarró ajustado la parte de atrás de la camisa de Zayn en sus dedos. "Pero quiero que lo hagas."

Zayn estaba mirando a Louis como si sus ojos claros como el cristal sostuvieran todo lo que emocionaba y aterrorizaba a Zayn. Porque lo hacían. Zayn sacudió la cabeza, rogándole a Louis que se alejara y lo dejara olvidar que esto alguna vez había sucedido, no es como si la multitud de gente que se había reunido ante la conmoción lo dejaría.

Fue eso, el ser sacado [del clóset] sin su permiso, lo que lo quebró. El chico más alto cubrió el cuerpo de Louis con el suyo y deslizó una mano entre ellos para tomar la semi-erección de Louis a través de sus jeans. La boca de Louis cayó abierta en un gemido silencioso. "¿Me deseas?" Louis asintió lentamente, curvando una mano en el cabello de Zayn para estabilizarse, pero Zayn quería más. "Respóndeme," demandó, y meció sus caderas en las de Louis.

Louis suspiró suavemente y respiró, "Sí. Te deseo."

Zayn tarareó su aprobación y agarró a Louis por la muñeca. Louis miró hacia donde Niall estaba parado, quieto y sorprendido, junto a un Liam sonriente. Zayn tiró de él más allá de la multitud de gente y por el pasillo. Pasó salón tras salón y siguió avanzando a la biblioteca.

Louis tiró de él a que se detuviera. "Zayn, por mucho que lo amaría, no podemos follar en la habitación más silenciosa en el edifico. Soy... Soy ruidoso."

Los ojos de Zayn se hicieron más oscuros, si eso era posible, y gruñó ante la admisión de Louis. Puso una mano en la mejilla de Louis y lo besó ligeramente. "Confía en mí."

 _No debería. Eres un idiota. No has hecho nada más que lastimarme._ Louis siguió a Zayn de todas maneras cuando Zayn siguió caminando. Se saltaron la ficción literaria, las biografías, y la sección de poesía y fueron al pasillo del fondo donde estaban las salas de tutoría.

Zayn abrió la última puerta y acompañó a Louis dentro para poder cerrarla. Estaban en la sala de estudio grupal, la cual contenía varias sillas, escritorios, y un sillón.

"Insonorizan todas las salas de estudio para que la gente se pueda concentrar," comentó Zayn mientras bajaba las persianas sobre la ventana. "Y cubren las ventanas. Es como prisión cuando estás haciendo ciencia," se quitó la camisa y los pantalones rápidamente, "pero cuando tu ciencia es más," le dio a Louis una mirada de arriba a abajo, "de manos, es perfecto."

Louis rió un poco y se movió hacia adelante para presionar sus labios en el cuello de Zayn, donde su piel bronceada se estiraba hasta su hombro. Zayn coaccionó la camisa de Louis a moverse hacia arriba de su cuerpo y sobre su cabeza. Dejó a Louis mordisquear en la columna de su garganta mientras él empujaba sus jeans hacia abajo antes de que Louis los pateara lejos.

Zayn puso una mano fuerte bajo cada una de las piernas de Louis y lo levantó para ponerlo a horcajadas sobre él. Louis gritó, pero saltó con él para que Zayn pudiera guiarlos al sillón. Puso un brazo alrededor del medio de Louis para sostenerlo cerca mientras los recostaba. Louis instantáneamente rodó sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrar las de Zayn con un gemido necesitado. Zayn pasó su mano por el cabello de Louis. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Hacerme ver. Nunca me he sentido así de bien en mi vida."

"Sólo espera. Se pone mejor," predijo Louis. Zayn embistió ante la promesa en la voz de Louis. Se sentó hacia atrás en sus rodillas, tomó al chico bajo él por un momento, y luego metió sus dedos bajo los bóxers de Louis. Louis levantó las caderas para ayudar a Zayn a sacarlos.

Zayn sólo lo miró arriba y abajo por un minuto, luego dijo, "No puedo creer que no hice esto antes." Louis mordió su labio y dejó sus ojos nublarse con el elogio. Zayn bajó sus propios bóxers y se inclinó de vuelta sobre Louis para patearlos fuera. "No tengo nada," el rostro de Zayn era preocupado, pero su voz era sólo sucia.

"Puedo prepararme a mí mismo para que no duela."

"No tengo un condón."

Louis se rió. "Honestamente Zayn, podrías darme la gonorrea y yo no estaría molesto." Zayn también se rió, pero no se relajó. "¿Estás limpio?" Preguntó Louis.

"Sí, por supuesto."

"Entonces, de acuerdo. Me dijiste que confiara en ti, así que aquí estoy."

El rostro de Zayn finalmente se asentó, poniéndose cariñoso, pero luego determinado. "Me alegra que vayas a, tú sabes, prepararte a ti mismo. Nunca he hecho eso antes."

"Con suerte un día lo harás."

Zayn gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia abajo en las de Louis. "No puedes decir eso."

"¿Qué? ¿Que espero que un día pongas tus largos dedos dentro de mí? ¿Que espero que me estires tan abierto para que esté abierto para tu polla? Tendrás que ser más específico, amor."

Zayn agarró la muñeca de Louis y la fijó sobre su cabeza. "No tientes o te follaré sin preparación."

Louis dio un _hmmm_. "Pondré eso en la lista de cosas por intentar."

Zayn descendió para cubrir el cuerpo de Louis con el suyo. "Voy a destrozarte. Calla esa boca sabionda como yo lo hice cuando tenía mi polla en tu garganta."

Louis gimoteó y presionó hacia Zayn. "Por favor."

Zayn se sentó hacia atrás, dejando el cuerpo de Louis a lidiar con el frío repentino. "Quiero observar. Aprender qué hacer."

Louis asintió sin decir nada y puso tres dedos en su boca, empapándolos con saliva. Chupó y lamió sobre ellos hasta que la saliva estaba derramándose hacia abajo de sus dígitos. Zayn observó en abierta fascinación mientras Louis presionaba un dedo a su agujero y lo empujaba dentro. Louis gimió y dejó sus ojos caer cerrados.

"Mírame," ordenó Zayn. Los ojos de Louis se dispararon abiertos y encontraron los de Zayn. Empujó el primer dedo dentro y fuera hasta que estuvo cómodo añadiendo un segundo. Zayn observó de cerca, amando cómo su borde se abría para dejar entrar otro dedo. Cuando Louis presionó el tercero en su agujero rojo, Zayn urgió, "Ahora tiene que doler."

Louis sacudió la cabeza. "Uh uh. Se siente genial. Mejor con los dedos de alguien más." Louis sonrió perezosamente hacia Zayn y empujó el tercer dígito dentro. "Amo sentirme así de lleno. A veces tomo cuatro."

"¡¿Cuatro dedos?! Eso es imposible."

"Te mostraré si quieres," ofreció Louis y sacudió su meñique.

"Sólo sí quieres que me corra antes de que me ponga dentro tuyo, compañero," advirtió Zayn juguetonamente. "Ahora muévete. Es mi turno."

Louis sacó sus húmedos, descuidados dedos y separó más las piernas para Zayn, una arriba en el espaldar del sillón. Zayn se cernió sobre Louis y agarró su muñeca. Empujó los dedos de Louis a su boca y Louis los succionó, poniéndolos húmedos de nuevo y saboreándose a sí mismo.

Zayn trajo la mano de Louis a su polla. Louis entendió la idea y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la polla dura de Zayn, cubriéndolo con sus dedos resbaladizos. Zayn gruñó ante el contacto por el que había estado muriendo. "Esas bonitas manos. He pensado sobre cómo se sentirían. Mucho mejor de lo que imaginé."

Louis apretó su polla en su mano y bombeó más fuerte. "Zayn," su voz estaba inyectada con lujuria. "Tómame, por favor."

Zayn asintió y dejó caer sus ojos a donde Louis estaba guiando la longitud de Zayn a su agujero. Zayn fue con él y empujó dentro de la cálida entrada. Gimió abiertamente ante la sensación. "¿Cómo es eso posible? No puede ser normal. Estás tan estrecho."

"Es un don," bromeó Louis con voz ronca.

"Entonces dámelo," rebatió Zayn. Empujó más profundo, sintiendo a Louis tomarlo. No esperó para salir y embestir dentro de nuevo. Louis sacó un sonido quebrado y envolvió sus brazos más ajustadamente alrededor del cuello y los hombros de Zayn.

"Más fuerte; muévete más rápido, por favor." Zayn cumplió fácilmente, acelerando su ritmo hasta que Louis se estaba deslizando en el sillón, sosteniéndose de Zayn con su vida. "Sí, sí, justo así. Más fuerte," jadeó.

Zayn separó más sus piernas y usó la inclinación para golpear más profundo dentro de Louis. Louis gritó y apretó alrededor de la polla de Zayn. "Jesús, mierda, Lou. Estoy cerca."

"Sí, bebé. Sigue, justo ahí. Yo también." Zayn siguió la petición de Louis y golpeó más fuerte de la misma manera. Las piernas de Louis estaban temblando, su piel ondulando con tensión. "Oh Dios, Zayn, tan bueno. Tan jodidamente bueno. ¡Ugh!"

El cuerpo entero de Louis se paralizó y tiras blancas pulsaron fuera de su polla en sacudidas. Se cubrió a sí mismo y a Zayn con semen, empujando hacia atrás por más cuando Zayn fue a salir.

"Sigue," rogó Louis. Zayn se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera teniendo un chiste privado, pero siguió embistiendo duro hasta que se corrió dentro del agujero abierto de Louis. Zayn gimió y mordió en el hombro de Louis mientras lo llenaba. Salió y cayó sobre el cuerpo dócil de Louis. Zayn rió de nuevo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Louis cansadamente.

Zayn besó su hombro y dijo, "Casi salgo porque estoy acostumbrado a las mujeres. Nunca antes llegué a correrme sin protección dentro de alguien."

"Una ventaja del sexo gay, supongo," concordó Louis.

"Tantas ventajas." Zayn besó su cuello y luego lo besó otra vez. Y otra vez. Hasta que Louis tuvo una pequeña marca púrpura.

"No tienes idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
